


I May Be Blind As Fuck but At Least I Met You

by BeepBoopBaapIsHere



Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Flirting, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Honestly all the fics I write are during the middle of the night when I'm supposed to be asleep, Honestly just really fluffy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illumina is a siiiiiimp, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Paradise Found, Please guys I'm bad at flirting forgive me for all the shitty flirts, This is to apologize for the angst I put you guys through I guess, hmmm, oh shit yeah, oh yeah, uhh, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoopBaapIsHere/pseuds/BeepBoopBaapIsHere
Summary: Dream is supposed to look for Sapnap and George. He finds the really cute foreign exchange student instead.Aka the prompt generator made me do the fluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/IlluminaHD
Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025368
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	I May Be Blind As Fuck but At Least I Met You

Dream rubs his hands together as he searches around for his friends, it was always a hassle to find them during breaks, especially since they were all in different houses. He adjusts his mask a bit as he walks down the halls of the huge school. People bustling around eye the green robes and mask before moving away from him. He holds back a sigh of disappointment. After 5 years of working hard to get rid of the stigma of the house of Slytherin and he still hasn’t made any progress. Students all around the school have heard of him, of course. Who wouldn’t? The genius Slytherin boy that had sat on a stool with the Sorting Hat on his head for more than 10 minutes before the Hat finally decided on a house on his first year, the mischievous Slytherin that, along with his 2 friends, filled the great hall with spells and traps in every corner and every step you took and got away with it on his second year, the courageous Slytherin who came with his friend during detention so they could both venture the Forbidden Woods together and _played games_ there on his third year, the loyal Slytherin that defended his friend fervently when rumors spread on his fourth year and the proud Slytherin that roamed the halls as a prefect and tried to erase the stigma that not all Slytherin are bad on his fifth and current year are all the same person. 

So yes, Dream was well known around the school as having accomplished multiple things each year all with other achievements such as always being on top of his classes and being on the good side of a lot of the teachers despite being somewhat of a prankster himself. Yet that doesn’t stop all the distrustful looks and terrified shuffling away from him. In fact, that somehow made it _worse_. It was getting quite draining, honestly. As he muses to himself, his eyes spot a familiar mop of ebony hair and he rushes over, picking up his pace once he spots the red robes on the person to put his arm around his friend’s shoulder. 

“There you are, Sapnap! You and George always run around without me.” Dream chuckles, turning to face Sapnap with a wide gri--

Oh.

That… isn’t Sapnap. 

In fact, the person looks much more different from Sapnap now that he sees his face. Unidentified person wore a black mask that hid his mouth, letting Dream focus his gaze on those hazel eyes that reminded Dream vividly of chocolates. They're practically filled with confusion and surprise. The person’s face is smooth from this up close, the expanse of his skin a bit tan. He leans back a bit, away from the close proximity of their faces and chuckles softly "Uh, nice to meet you? I don't think I'm the person you're looking for though."

Dream feels heat creeping up to his face and he shakes his head, removing his arm from the person's shoulder. He plasters on his confident grin once more though, shooing away the embarrassment that creeps into his thoughts. "Yeah, I thought you were someone else. That was my mistake though because you're _definitely_ hotter."

He internally kicks himself for that line.

Dream could see the edges of red creep into the other student's face and he's certain that he himself is red too. The student chuckles and rubs the back of his neck "O-Oh. Really? That… _Oh_."

Dream smiles sheepishly and the two sit in awkward silence for a second.

A second becomes two.

Two becomes three.

Three becomes four.

Four becomes five.

Dream's about to open his mouth to break the silence that settled over them but before he could, the student beats him to it. "M-My name is Illumina, by the way! I uh… I'm the foreign exchange student from Ilvermorny and I got sorted into Gryffindor when I transferred here earlier… so yeah."

Dream blinks and he quickly realizes that he never actually saw Illumina from anywhere before. He wracks his brain for any information regarding an exchange student before getting his answer and nodding. "Oh yeah, that new program that Hogwarts and Ilvermorny participated in to strengthen the bond of the schools, right?"

Dream could see the corner of Illumina's eyes crinkle, signifying the smile the other student has on his face. "Yep, that's the one. I'm the person they chose for 5th year. I was done packing all of my stuff early so I decided that maybe I could go around campus and familiarize myself, y'know?"

"I get you, Hogwarts has a reputation for being confusing, especially on the first day." Dream nods solemnly, remembering the days back in his first year where he would stumble around aimlessly, trying to get to his next class. 

"Exactly! I don't even know how I got here! I just went into a direction and rolled with it!" Illumina exclaims, throwing his hand up in exasperation.

Dream watches the other student, move his hands around, the way his eyes widen or narrow and the way his body is postured with a tilted head. Illumina… is surprisingly easy to read even with a mask on, his emotions almost laid bare for the world to see.

Dream shakes himself out of his daze with a wheezing laughter "Luckily for you, I was in this school for more than 4 years, I think I'm capable of showing you around."

Illumina stares at him, possibly in contemplation before the corner of his eyes crinkle as well as he hooks an arm around Dream "It's a date then."

Dream blinks before his mouth forms a wide grin and he nudges his shoulder with Illumina's "A date, huh? You're quite the player Illumina, you don't even know my name yet."

Illumina sputters before the upper half of his face not covered by the mask goes red. "I-- well, what _is_ your name?"

Dream wheezes as he throws his head back. He laughs and laughs and laughs until he's practically putting _all_ his body weight onto Illumina. By the end of his laughing spree, he realizes that he's buried his face into the other's chest while their left and right arms are still interlocking, Illumina's free arm has found itself wrapped around Dream's waist whilst Dream himself is holding onto it with his other hand. 

Dream feels his face heat up once more and he scrambles to fix himself upright, pushing away from Illumina and clearing his throat. He tries not to think of the way that he already misses the other's warmth or the hint of longing in Illumina's eyes before answering. "Well, my name is Dream."

Illumina hums and moves to his side, interlocking their arms once more. "Dream huh? Your name really fits you."

Dream gives the other a smile, pushing away some of the hair that got into his face. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Have you _seen_ yourself? You have a mask on, hiding like, your eyes and most of your face but you already look gorgeous! You're literally like a dream." Illumina rambles as they absentmindedly walk down the halls together.

Dream feels his face heat up once more as words of praise continue spilling out of Illumina's mouth. 

"Your hair looks so soft and well kept even though it's like, really long. Not to mention your laugh? _God_ , I can listen to it for days an-" 

"Okay! Okay okay okay! Enough! You're making me red!" Dream practically shouts, his entire face red as he puts a hand above where Illumina's mouth should be, desperately trying to make him go quiet. 

Illumina starts to laugh under the mask and Dream's hand. He grabs onto it and pushes it away "Fine, fine, I'll stop. In return, we'll go on a proper date sometime this week. Got that?" 

Dream pauses from their walk (when did they even start walking?) Before another huge grin overcomes his features. "I'd love to go on a proper date with you, Illumina."

Illumina lets out a cute 'whoop!' that gets Dream giggling a bit more. Throughout the break, the two spent it walking around the huge castle and talking, getting to know each other with their arms interlocked.

Dream forgot that the reason he met Illumina in the first place was because he promised George and Sapnap he'd teach them for their upcoming exams.

Well, that's not his problem anymore, is it? 

Besides, he totally managed to score a hogsmeade date with a really hot guy.


End file.
